Never Give up
by rlb190
Summary: In this, the gang are back after a terrible lose, the death of Kat. They try hard to bounce back but, who's Trish? why does she know everything about them? and SHE STOLE A VAN! Read all about the adventures and mishaps of the Gallagher Girls, Sequel to New Girls to the Biz


Hello Readers! Rlb190 here! In a random chapter of this story, I will ask a random question, whoever answers it right first, will play a role in the story! So, without further ado, SYOGG part 2!

Winnie Sanders POV

I lean on the car window, seeming like yesterday I left school. Roni was the only one who could take me in for winter break. Ava is coming back from her summer camp, and meets us at the airport, and we were all in the same car. Ava has dark circles under her eyes, and a grey streak in her hair. Something tells me she had quite a time at her camp. We all missed Kat a lot. James had written to me over the break, and we shared a few words. But we were going back to Gallagher, not BlackThorne, our wing having been repared over break. We turned into the curb and I held my breath. The school still looked like school, and I'm sure as soon as the three of us got to out suite, we would unpack, and things would fall into normal. I opened the door and dragged my duffle bag out, and headed inside. I wish I knew how wrong I was.

Ava Williams POV

"I'm telling you, it is like the same thing!" I shook my head.

"No way Roni! The paint is two shades lighter!" Winnie rolls her eyes.

"This is stupid, it is one shade lighter, we'll meet in the middle." Roni frowns.

"Fine, but it looks the same to me." We walked down the newly built hallway, to our room. It looked the same, yet there were four beds instead of three.

"Are we getting a roommate?" asks Winnie.

"I don't know, Winnie" I say plopping my suitcase on my bed. We all unpacked quickly. I noticed we had a nick in the wooden panel on the floor. "Guys." I say bending down. I tap the nick, and the wall slides open.

"Bonus!" cries Winnie. "Where does it go?" The door knob rattled, followed by cursing.

"No time for that!" I slid the door closed just as the suite door opened, and a girl with Black hair in a side braid walks in dragging a suite case. She smoothes out her hair and I glimpse at a scar under her right hand thumb.

"Hi, I'm Trish Dehue."

Roni Knox POV

It was the first night back, and we all sat at our table. I studied or roommate carefully. She had bright blue eyes, pale skin, rosy cheeks and ruby red lips. She looked a lot like Snow White, but with longer hair. She always looked around, eyes moving across the room as she ate. Winnie picked at her food.

"Winnie, aren't you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Ava. I'm fine." Ava looks at me, and shrugs.

"Ladies!" calls Bex. We all stop talking. "I would like to welcome you all back to school, I hope you had a wonderful break. Due to a small chemical incident, we will not have classes for a week. Yet, I hope you will take this time to study, and prepare for the new semester!" I turn my head back to the table.

"Ava were you in the lab?"

"No! Why do think it was me?" I chuckle.

"You blew up the west wing!"

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Winnie holds a smile, and Trish looks like she is holding back a laugh. I think things will be, almost normal now. Trish left early, claiming that she needed to unpack some more things.

"Has anyone heard from the boys?" I ask. Winnie puts down her fork.

"Yeah, James and I wrote letters back and forth. I got a post card from Lucas, he was in Cancun." Ava bites her lip.

"Um, Mason wrote to me from California, said he was tracking down Alex. I got a post card from Lucas too. Eric sent me a letter too. He couldn't find Winnie's address. He was in Rome." I fling my hair away from my face.

"Eric sent me a letter too. I wrote back, did you?"

"Yep." Winnie stands up.

"Let's go back to the room guys. I need to get some sleep. I'm sore from the flight!"

*** It's Bob! ***

When we entered the room, the band Green Day was blaring. Trish leaned over from her art canvas.

"Oh hey guys, hang on." She reaches in her pocket and turns off her mp3 player with a remote. "Sorry about that." She steps out from behind her painting, wearing and old shirt and sweat pants stained with paint. "I need music to concentrate." She picks up her painting to show us. "What do you think?" it was a blue sky, with a sun rising and two figures watching it. The colors and the work, was amazing.

"Wow, that is really good!" She studies it.

"Really? I need it to be, I sell my paintings and I use the money to get more art supplies, and to get songs on my mp3 player." I look at her messy hair in a braid, stained clothes, and bright eyes.

"Yeah, I think that is pretty good." She glows.

"Thank you!"

Ava Williams POV

Everyone was sleeping. I hadn't slept for a while. Winnie snoozed peacefully, hair spread, looking like sleeping beauty. Roni lay on her side, facing the wall, snoring. Trish was sleeping, buried in her covers. I carefully crept out of bed. No way was I going to sleep tonight. I slipped on a pair of sneakers and opened the door to explore. For what? I don't know. I walked in the empty hallways.

"Ava?" asked Trish, from behind me. Shoot.

"Hey Trish." She walks up to me.

"Why are you up? I sigh.

"Can't sleep. I haven't slept well since…"

"Kat's Death." She finished for me.

"Yeah. Since then." She holds her hand out to me.

"Come on back." Something in my gut makes me follow her back to our room and she sits awake at her bed, until I finally fall asleep.

Trish Dehue POV

That night I had a strange dream.

I was in a meadow, and it was quiet and peaceful.

"Hey Trish." I freeze. That voice.

"Kat?" I spin to see my old, dear friend standing there. Jeans with boots she so often liked to wear. A simple white shirt. She smiles, and I relies her hair is down, and it's not brown, it is a caramel color.

"Is that your real hair color?" she fingers her hair.

"Yeah, I dyed it brown." She plops down and pats the ground next to her.

"How, how is this happing?" she shrugs.

"Can't say. But, I have to talk to you." I stare at the grass.

"About what?" she sighs.

"Listen, the circle, it is not the only problem. The circle, they are having a big dinner party in California. That is where you need to go. With the others. But you need to tell them the truth. You can't do that yet. I spoke with Lucas. Let me say what I said to him. Don't be afraid to love." Well that one to me off guard.

"What?" she rolls her eyes.

"C'mon Hawk." I bite my lip.

"Be quiet Kat!" she laughs.

"Here" She tosses me a locket. It was cold and sliver. I pop it open. It has Kat, Lucas, Eric, and me in it. The other part had Ava, James, Roni, Kat, Mason, Winnie, Lucas, Eric in it. Smiling and laughing, A moment of pure joy forever in a picture. She smiles. "I won't be here forever. See ya, Trish."

I woke up with a start, and I felt something cold and hard in my hand.

"No way!" I muttered I opened my hand. A silver locket stood hard and cold in my hand.

K, peeps that's it! I also have a blo for them, look at it!

There is it! In the full! Thanks to Rainy129 for being by Beta!


End file.
